Dance in a Storm
by DarkBlueSong
Summary: Lily Potter yang ingin berdansa oleh seseorang dibawah derasnya hujan. Enjoy! :D


**Disclaimer : JK Rowling**

.

.

Hujan menyiram Hogwarts. Hujan kali ini benar-benar hujan,maksudku hampir seperti badai. Walaupun belum seheboh badai, tetapi tetap saja membuat seisi Hogwarts malas keluar kastil.

Aku memandang halaman dengan lesu. Sudah lama aku berharap ada seseorang yang akan mengajakku berdansa dan menciumku di bawah hujan. Tapi siapa yang akan kuajak? Aku tidak punya pacar. Aku juga tidak mungkin mengajak Al atau James, karena keduanya akan menganggapku sinting mau-mau saja hujan-hujanan.

Kemudian sesorang menepuk pundakku. Aku berbalik dan berhadapan dengan seorang cowok berambut pirang dengan mata abu-abu. Scorpius Malfoy.

Bukannya aku bermusuhan dengannya, lagupula, bagaimana kita bisa bermusuhan dengan sahabat kakak sendiri?—Scorpius bersahabat dekat dengan Al. Tetapi aku malas aja menghadapi ledekan konyolnya. Diantara semuanya, Scorpius paling gemar meledekku. Entah kenapa, hanya aku.

"Murung, Lily?" katanya meledek.

"Bukan urusanmu, Scorpius. Jauh-jauh dariku, aku belum menyiapkan ledekan untukmu," jawabku asal.

"Ohh.. Lihat, adik kecil Al sedang sedih. Ada apa, adik kecil?" katanya dengan nada yang membuatku sebal.

Aku menjulurkan lidahku padanya. "Aku tidak kecil lagi, aku sudah 15 tahun sekarang."

Scorpius terkekeh. "Kau akan seperti adik kecil kalau kau menjepit rambutmu dengan jepit seperti itu."

Aku cemberut. Aku memang mengenakan jepit kupu-kupu besar warna kuning yang—menurutku—sangat manis. "Aku suka jepit ini. Lagi pula, ini pemberian Al! Aku harus menghormatinya dengan mengenakan barang pemberiannya."

Scorpius nyengir. "Kalau itu pemberian Al, harus kukatakan kalau selera Al sangat kekanak-kanakan."

Aku mengibaskan tangan tak peduli. "Terserah apa katamu. Kau enak saja berkomentar sementara kau sendiri belum pernah memberiku apa pun, padahal _aku_ adik kecil_mu_." Aku tersenyum manis dibuat-buat.

"_Well_, secara teori kau bukan adikku sama sekali," katanya mencoba membantah.

"Tapi kita suda berteman bertahun-tahun," sahutku bodoh.

Scorpius mengerutkan kening. "Baik kalau itu yang kau mau. Ehm.. Apa yang akan kuberikan padamu?"

Aku mengeryit tidak yakin. Haruskah kukatan bahwa aku ingin berdansa dengannya di bawah hujan? Masudku, ia kan teman kakakku, bukan _kakak_ku. Jadi tak masalah kalau aku berdansa dengannya tanpa menimbulkan gosip miring_. Well_, mungkin akan ada sedikit gosip.

Aku beralih ke Scorpius lagi. Kerutan di keningnya masih ada, ia menatap keluar dengan pandangan menerawang, kemudian tidak berapa lama kemudian, ia tersenyum padaku.

"Aku sudah dapat ide," catusnya ceria.

Aku bertepuk tangan bersemangat. "Apa itu?"

"Agak aneh dan konyol sebenarnya, tapi cocoklah untuk adik kecil sepertimu."

Aku memukul lengannya. "Bersikaplah serius, Scorpius! Kau seperti anak kecil."

Scorpius menyeringai. "Tidak, tidak. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, aku sudah 17 tahun. Sebentar lagi akan mengahadapi NEWT. _Kau_ yang anak kecil, Lily."

"Aku bukan anak kecil!" jertku tertahan.

"Oh, ya. Kau bahkan belum punya pacar." Kemudian ia tertawa keras.

Aku menonjok bahunya. "Lucu sekali. Kau sendiri tidak punya pacar!"

Scorpius masih tertawa. "Oh, Lily. Tidak masalah kalau aku tidak punya sekarang. Karena sebentar lagi aku akan punya."

Aku merasa ada getaran aneh di dadaku. Scorpius bilang ia _akan_ punya pacar? Siapa?

Ok, kuakui kalau aku sedikit menyukai Scorpius. Sedikiiiiiit sekali. Atau mungkin agak banyak. Tidak penting sekarang.

"Dan aku berani bertaruh, kau belum mendapatkan _first kiss_-mu kan?"

Aku bersemu merah. "Tidak penting. Sekarang, apa hadiahku?"

Scorpius tersenyum kecil sambil menghapus air mata tawanya. "Ok, sebentar. Aku masih geli."

Aku menggelengkan kepala menghadapi sikap tololnya.

"Hei, Lily," panggil Scorpius.

Aku menoleh.

"Kurasa kau harus melepas benda itu. Benda itu agak membuatku ngeri," ia menunjuk jepitku.

Aku mendelik sebal. "Apa yang dilakukan benda ini padamu?"

"Tak ada. Tapi berkali-kali aku mengira ada kupu-kupu raksasa berwarna kuning hinggap di rambutmu."

"Tidak mau," sahutku tegas.

"Ayolah, Lils. Akan kuberikan yang baru kalau mau. Yang tidak semengerikan itu."

"Apa hubungannya? Aku ingin jepit ini tetap di rambutku. Dan awas kalau kau berani melepasnya secara paksa."

"Kalau kau tidak mau melepasnya, tak akan kuberikan hadiahku."

Aku memelototinya. "Dasar konyol! Apa jepit ini menganggumu? Apa jepit ini Horcrux sehingga aku tak boleh mengenakannya?"

Scorpius diam saja. Mentapku sambil menaikan satu alisnya.

"Ugh!" aku mengerang sambil melepas jepit itu. "Dasar vampir pirang tolol kurang kerjaan," umpatku.

Scorpius mendecak. "Lily, kau terlalu banyak omong. Pantas saja tak ada cowok yang mau dekat denganmu selain aku."

Tunggu, apa maksudnya? "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku punya teman cowok," sahutku tidak terima.

Scorpius menggelang. "Bukan itu maksudku. Ah, tidak penting. Jadi, kau mau hadiahmu kan?"

Aku menunjukan wajah bandel. "Apa maksudmu tadi itu?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Tak penting."

"Scorpius, aku tau ada maksud dibalik kata-katamu barusan," kataku keras kepala.

"Oh, ayolah, Lils. Kau tau maksudku."

"Tidak, aku tidak tau." Aku melipat tanganku di dada.

"Lily, jangan keras kepala seperti itu." Scorpius mulai kesal sekarang.

Aku mendelik. "Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana sebelum kau mengatakan maksudmu."

Scorpius balas mendelik. "Kalau begitu, tampaknya kau harus menunggu hadiahmu sampai entah kapan. Karena hadiahmu butuh hujan badai seperti ini."

Aku mengigit bibir menahan kesal. Ugh, adakah orang yang lebih menyebalkan daripada Scorpius?

Akhirnya aku mengalah. Rasa kesalku dikalahkan oleh rasa penasaran akan hadiah Scorpius yang tampaknya istimewa sekali. Tapi bukankah, ia baru memikirkannya sepuluh menit yang lalu? Bagaimana mungkin bisa istimewa kalau secepat itu?

"Baiklah," kataku pasrah. "Tapi ini hanya karena aku penasaran pada hadiahmu. Jangan harap aku melupakannya."

Scorpius nyengir. "Pilihan yang tepat, Lily kecil. Tapi aku tak begitu yakin kau suka atau tidak…"

Aku mendorong bahunya pelan. "_Well_, jangan buang-buang waktu. Aku sudah mengalah demi hadiahmu, jangan buat aku kecewa."

Tapi Scorpius tidak memperhatikan. Ia kembali menatap badai yang makin parah dengan pandangan menerawang. Tangannya menyusup masuk di rambutnya sendiri, membuat rambut pirangnya berantakan.

Sebelum aku sempat bereaksi apa pun, Scorpius menarikku keluar kastil menuju halaman. Seluruh jubahku langsung basah begitu kami keluar dari perlindungan kastil yang hangat dan kering. Setelah sampai agak di tengah, Scorpius berhenti dan menyeringai sambil menatapku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berdansa di bawah hujan?" tanyanya cukup keras untuk mengalahkan derasnya hujan.

Tak bisa kukatakan betapa senangnya aku. Aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar.

Tau-tau Scorpius telah mengangkat tangan kananku dan memutar tubuhku lewat kepala.

Awalnya agak canggung—karena aku sama sekali tidak bisa berdansa dan Scorpius juga tampaknya agak bingung. Tapi tak berapa lama kami mulai santai dan mulai berdansa asal di bawah hujan, sambil tertawa-tawa riang.

Jadi begini rasanya berdansa di bawah hujan, dengan Scorpius. Rasanya begitu ringan dan menyenangkan. Scorpius mengenggam kedua tanganku dengan hangat dan bersahabat. Mata abu-abunya tampak bercahaya ketika ia tertawa. Rambut pirangnya yang basah menempel di kepalanya. Wajahnya begitu santai dan ceria, begitu dekat dengan wajahku. Dan, oh…

Apakah aku baru sadar kalau ia tampan sekali?

Ia menatapku dengan tajam. Seolah berusaha untuk menembus jiwaku. Aku bahkan bisa melihat bayanganku sendiri di matanya yang pucat. Tunggu, kenapa ia bisa sedekat ini?

Belum sempat aku berpikir lagi, Scorpius menciumku.

Otakku seperti mati. Aku tidak bisa merasakan apa pun kecuali bibirnya yang hangat. Aku bahkan tidak sadar kalau itu adalah ciuman pertamaku. Scorpius adalah ciuman pertamaku.

Ciumannya tidak terlalu lama. Hanya ciuman sederhana yang polos. Begitu manis.

Ketika ia menjauh, wajahnya agak merah. Sementara aku lebih merah lagi. Aku bingung.

"Kenapa—"

"Aku sayang padamu, Lils."

Aku diam saja sementara pikiranku mencerna kata-katanya. Dan ketika aku menangkap apa yang ia bicarakan, seluruh wajahku terasa terbakar.

"Dulu, kupikir itu perasaan sayang seorang kakak ke adiknya, jadi tidak terlalu kuhiraukan. Tetapi sekarang aku sadar, bahwa sayangku padamu bukan seperti itu."

Aku mendongak menatap kedua bola matanya. Mata itu begitu jujur, polos dan apa adanya. Begitu mataku bertemu matanya, wajahku makin membara lagi.

"Ini yang kumaksudkan tadi, Lils," katanya sambil tersenyum. "Bahwa tak lama lagi aku akan punya pacar. Dan maukah kau jadi orang itu?"

Kepalaku berputar-putar. Demi uban Merlin, bisakah ia mengatakannya dengan paling tidak menjauhkan wajahnya sedikit lagi? Wajahnya yang tampan sangat dekat sekarang, mungkin terlalu dekat.

"Scorp, kepalaku berputar ketika kau mengatakannya." Kenapa aku terlalu jujur?

Scorpius tertawa ketika membawaku ke pelukannya.

Setelah diam dalam posisi seperti ini, aku memanggilnya. "Scorp?"

"Yeah, Lily?"

"Kalau aku menjawab 'ya' pada pertanyaanmu yang tadi, apakah Al akan marah padamu?"

Scorpius terkekeh. "Tidak. Lagipula, Al sudah tau."

"Al sudah tau? Dan ia tidak protes sama sekali?"

"_Well_, ia agak jengkel karena merasa tersisih, tapi ia oke-oke saja."

"Biarkan saja dia, Mum dan Dad selalu memanjakannya."

Scorpius kembali terkekeh. "Jadi, jawabannya 'ya'?"

"Yeah."

Scorpius makin mengeratkan pelukannya padaku.

"Scorpius?"

"Yeah?"

"Bisakah kita berdansa lagi? Aku mulai kedinginan."

Scrpius melepas pelukannya dan—sambil tersenyum lebar—kembali memutarku lewat atas kepalaku. Kami meneruskan tarian kami—yang sempat terputus tadi—dibawah derasnya hujan.

Bukankah meyenangkan sekali berdamsa dibawah hujan dengan orang yang kita sayangi?

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih kalian telah membaca ^^. Fic ini sebenernya ngga murni ngarang lho, soalnya berdansa di bawah hujan juga merupakan salah satu mimpiku yang sampai sekarang belum terwujud. Emang konyol ya.**

**Aku ngerasa fic ini ngga sebagus yang pertama karena aku sendiri belum pernah mengalaminya dan ternyata agak susah nulis cerita romance. Maaf kalau jelek.**

**Dan terakhir, aku minta review dong, eheheh. Dan untuk yang telah me-review, terima kasih banget. Berkat review-review itu, aku merasa semangat nulis lagi ^^**

**DarkBlueSong**


End file.
